Episode 440: The Naming of 2019
"The Naming of 2019" was originally released December 31, 2018. Description This episode is pretty dang near mandatory for anyone who wants to live 2019 in the correct manner. Join us as we decide the most powerful, most liberating, most attainable goal-slogan imaginable - a process that, yes, does take us half the episode. Suggested talking points: Deliberation of the Annual Theme for One-Half an Hour, Yeastblasting, Parkour for Cash, Round Etiquette, Bean Halen Outline 0:45 - Sloppy nasty intro. Review of previous yearly themes. Griffin doesn't remember 2014. Justin blends every year prior to 2016 in a pot called "GOOD." The brothers think they did a pretty good job of collaborating in Collaborate-Teen. 6:52 - It's the new year and it's time to come up with a name for it. The brothers' suggestions are as follows: Twenty-Equine-Teen: This Year, We Buy/Steal/Acquire Through Some Sort of Means a Horse (Travis) Twenty-Vaccine (Justin) Twenty-Vine-Teen: A Six-Second Celebration (Griffin) Twenty-Sign-Teen: What's Ace of Base Up To? (Travis) Twenty-Signs-Teen: Revisiting a Shyamalan Classic (Griffin) Twenty-Brine-Teen: The Sea is Calling (Justin) Twenty-Brine-Teen: Make Meat a Treat (Justin) Twenty-Brine-Teen: Are You Gonna Eat Your Pickle? (Travis) Twenty-Spine-Teen: Check Your Posture (Griffin) Kevin Kline-Teen (Travis) Chris Klein-Teen (Travis) Twenty-Wine-Teen: Better With Age (Griffin) Twenty-Whine-Teen: Complain About It (Travis) Dollar Sign-Teen: Get the Money (Griffin) Frankenstein-Teen: Befriend a Monster (Griffin) Frankenstein-Teen: Use What You Got (Griffin) Twenty-Mine-Teen: There's Gold in Them Hills (Justin) Refined-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Teresa, presented by Travis) Refine-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Teresa, presented by Travis) Twenty-Fine-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Travis) Twenty-Fine-Teen: Fine, Okay, Fine (Justin) Undermine-Teen: Destroy It From Within (Griffin) Twenty-Pine-Teen: Man, That Smells Good (Travis) Realign-Teen: New Priorities, New You (Griffin) Twenty-Shine-Teen: Unbushel Your Candle (Griffin) Bloodline-Teen: There's Power In Your Ancestry (Justin) Twenty-Twine-Teen: We All Get Really Good At Indie Game Development (Justin) Twenty-Online-Teen: The Web is Waiting (Justin) Offline-Teen: Unplug, Renew (Griffin) Twenty-Nalgene: Moisturize It (Lin-Manuel Miranda with a late suggestion) Twenty-Loveline-Teen: Bring It Back With Us In It (Justin) Twenty-Brine-Teen: Build a Boat In Your Tub (Travis) Twenty-Brine-Teen: Build an Ark, We Command It (Justin) Twenty-Brine-Teen: Siri is Calling (Travis) Kevin Kline-Teen: The Sea is Calling (Griffin) Kevin Kline-Teen: You Gonna Eat That Pickle? (Griffin) Kevin Kline-Teen: Destroy It From Within (Griffin) Turpentine-Teen: Start It Over (Justin) Pearls Before Swine-Teen (Travis) Equine-Teen: This Year We Get A Horse (Travis) Strychnine-Teen (Travis) Tagline-Teen: That's the Tagline (Travis) Fine Wine-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Travis) Wine and Dine-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Travis) Clandestine-Teen: Keep It Quiet (Travis) Genuine-Teen: Keep It Real (Justin) Ginuwine-Teen: Jump On It, My Pony, My Saddle's Waiting (Griffin) Sparkling Wine-Teen: The Champagne of Years (Travis) Twenty-Divine-Teen: The Magic's In You (Travis) Asinine-Teen: Get Silly With It (Travis) Power Line-Teen: Eye to Eye (Justin) Power Line-Teen: Amp It Up (Justin) Frankenstein-Teen: Become Unkillable (Justin) Frankenstein-Teen: Fire Bad (Justin) Frankenstein-Teen: Become the Monster (Griffin) 32:00 - The brothers finally decide on Frankenstein-Teen: Become the Monster. 32:10 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix. Advertisement for Inside Pop. 35:14 - Riddle Me Piss So you're a math whiz. You know two nickels is 20 cents. How much is 1,000 Canadian pennies? (Nothing. In Canada, pennies are worthless.) 37:40 - I'm a 32-year-old, very nerdy graphic designer, and I live/work in a co-op apartment building, and there are many people of all ages living here, including what has been described as "roving packs of teens". The other day I was in the elevator with one of these so-called teens, and they said I looked cool. I've never been cool my whole life. If a teen says you look cool, does that mean you look cool? - Keeping it Cool in Canada 41:15 - Y - Sent in by Nathan Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Nathan, who asks: How can I get sponsored for parkour? Ok so i have been training parkour for 6 months, 14 hours a day. i can doing anything anyone wants me to do, for example i just accomplished a quad kong vault outside the other day, which is one of the hardest tricks ever. i take this profession very seriously, and push my self to my best of my ability's ever day, trying to create new moves and making parkour even harder for myself. i'm 16 if the even matters and i get home schooled. i only went to a parkour gym once, then decide to learn parkour on YouTube carefully and was successful about it. i would like to get sponsored, and go pro. i'm not going for the money but wanting to go for the experience and meet new people to learn new moves and bring my skill to the next level. please give me a legit website, and i will be deeply grateful. have a great Christmas day for who ever celebrates it! 46:35 - My friend and I are on vacation in Ireland for the holidays. An old man at a pub just sent a round of beers over to our table and wished us a merry Christmas. We were about to leave. What do we do? We're planning on drinking the beers but we don't know if we're supposed to buy him and his friends a round now. How do we leave this pub without seeming like ungrateful tourists? - Gifted in Guinness in Galway 50:46 - A Reddit post sent in to Griffin by Michelle Smith, by Reddit user Desterosso in the r/guitar subreddit: I got Taco Bell in my guitar and idk what to do I was eating Taco Bell nachos, and like an idiot, I was eating them over my guitar. As I was going for a bite out of a chip, the beans fell and ended up right in my guitar saddle underneath the strings. While trying to get it out with a napkin, I just spread it around and screwed it up more. How do I fix this and get it out (the brown stuff)? Some of it is really deep in the saddle and I can’t even see it anymore... will it affect the guitar at all or attract bugs? Pls help I just wanted Taco Bell and this is my main guitar 55:15 - Housekeeping 57:34 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Sasha, who asks: I ate an old life saver candy cherry flavor will I die from the oldness of the candy please help? Category:Episodes Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Merit Palmer